Mega Man Nutty date with Iris
by NuttyAcorn
Summary: The title tells it. hope you enjoy.


"Hey X

Written by NuttyAccorn

Ch.1 Dinner

X just got back to the Maverickhunter headquarters. As he walks to his office he saw Zero waving at him. 

"Hey X! What ya doing?"

"Hey Zero. I'm just back from the date with Iris." said X.

"You haven't dump her yet. She's a treacherous pig, trying to go out with you she may have a plan to get to ME!"

"Nah uh she said she hated you and want to go out with me. She said that you are a cheap and stingy reploid that you wouldn't buy her anything. She also said that you have lots of bad habits like burping with out saying excuse me. She also said that…"

"Shut up X, so what made you think that she think you're better than me. She may be using you."

"Zero she is not using me I'm USING her! I'm just flirting with her so I can get to her money." X said proudly.

"Okay shut up now she coming…" whisper X.

Iris came running up to Zero and X. She seems tired but still hyper as ever like a little monkey.

"Honey did you forget that we are going to have a nice dinner at my house, asked your boss if you can get out of work early." she smiling at X and then turn and frown at Zero.

"Whoa X I didn't know that you are MARRY to Iris!" said Zero sarcastically.

X blushing "NO! Zeros don't be silly. Ha ha ha."

"So Mr. Red can MY BOYFRIEND get off work?"

"Why of course…

"Really!?" Iris interrupted.

"Not…" said Zero.

"Urgh I hate you so much!"

She walked out of the office in raged. 

"Hey Iris I'm doing a good deed, I'm just keeping you and X from have babies he doesn't have a very good insurance." Zero yelled after her.

Everybody in the office stared at Iris, she was blushing like nuts she stared back at Zero in the office who was laughing. 

"Zero is GAY!" Iris yelled as she ran outside.

"Hey that's not true, okay everybody get back to what you were doing before we got erupted by the lesbian."

Later that day at X apartment…

"Zero I want to ask you something, why did you break up with Iris? She's not that bad."

"Bahumbug, she's demon. Give me a chance and I'll stab her again. You that know she try to kill me once, when I kill her brother."

"If you kill my brother I'll kill you too, I think that Iris is really nice to forget about her brother death."

"Yeah right, she trying to kill me don't you know that? I think she getting close to you so she can get to me. She says once when she recover that she's going to cut me up into a pile of junk. That evil +**PEEP+."**

Suddenly the door of X house flew open as Iris appeared.

"Hi X …"she was interrupted as she see Zero face.

"You again! Are you gay why are you keep hanging around X?"

"Excuse me, X didn't you invite me? I didn't just came here did I?" said Zero defensively.

"Yeah Iris I invited him hehheh."

"I thought we're going to have a nice dinner ALONE!"

"Well X I'd better get going, but before I go one tip, do not make her pregnant!

"Out!" Iris screamed.

"Okay woman!" Zero walk out as he stared at her not turning his back.

Zero exits the house leaving X alone with Iris. Iris have brought with her a chinese ready to eat dinner pack and a little mysterious pink box!=o0She also brought beers!

"Uh… Iris why are there's beers, and what is in the cute little pink box?" asked X nervously.

"Oh it's nothing, just a pink little box. You sit here and I'll make you dinner." Iris smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Dinner!" a voice suddenly burst out.

"Zero!" X and Iris yelled out surprisingly.

"I heard dinner, hey X can I stay here and enjoy dinner with you?" Zero asked as he walks in to the dinning table and pulls him a chair.

"Why don't you go home to your own life and make yourself something to eat!" Iris yelled.

"I can stay right X?" Zero grin.

"Yeah."

"So what are we eating?"

"Iris bought chinese food in a box." reply X.

"Dang! I thought that she is going to cook! Hey X now you know who is the stingy one is. This is really romantic."

They have an AWFUL dinner. X is stuck in the middle while Zero and Iris shoots each other with rude and dirty combat.


End file.
